


Inspire Me

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1910's Chicago, 1910s, Alternate Universe - Historical, AmeCan, America is his boyfriend, Art Exhibition, Art and Smut, Artist block, Back fetish, Bottom America (Hetalia), Canada is an artist, Caname - Freeform, Chicago, Chicago (City), Explicit Sex, False Brotherhood, False Incest, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Historical Hetalia, Inspiration, Living Together, Love in art, M/M, Minor Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), North American Bros, Shounen-ai, Smut, Top Canada (Hetalia), USCan, Yaoi, art student, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is an art student with an artist block before his exhiition. Can a night with his boyfriend Alfred inspire him?<br/>(Historical Hetalia AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspire Me

Late 1910’s, Chicago.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Matthew Williams “Jones” sat at his easel in the small apartment, facing the window that outlooked the smoggy, gray city.  
He stared back at the blank white canvas before him and sighed. NOTHING. He’d been sitting here for a good hour and nothing had come to mind!  
What was he going to do? He was one of Chicago’s most famous painters. He needed to put out at least one new painting before his new exhibition. He often did ones of landscapes, animals, the city, and rarely, of people. But even with that range of ideas, still nothing came to mind.

He looked at the door expectantly for his lover to return home.  
With same sex people not allowed to share apartments in the city, his lover and him both shared a last name in order to live together, pretending to be brothers.  
Alfred was his biggest inspiration.  
But he was also rarely home because of his executive position as slaughterhouse manager downtown. It was a huge corporation and paid very well but it also involved long hours.  
It left Matthew to his thoughts alone for most of the day.

Hearing a knock at the door, Matthew stood up and opened the door.  
His art manager, Gilbert, and the the art gallery boss, Roderich, were standing at the door.  
Matthew immediately let them in and they went to the back of the living room, Matthew’s messy work place was laiden with paint stained newspapers, dirty paint palettes, brushes, and art theory books for referencing.

Gilbert piped in playfully, “You look so clean at the gallery meetings, but who would’ve dreamed that you worked in a place desperately needing cleaning, eh Matthew?”  
Roderich noticed the blank easel, “You haven’t started Mr. Jones?”  
Matthew shook his head, “I’ve hit a block. I can’t think of anything.”  
Roderich became snappy, “Matthew Jones! We have an art gallery exhibition tomorrow and you haven't even started on your final piece?!” Matthew flinched at Roderich’s scolding.  
Gilbert came to Matthew’s aid, “Don’t snap at the guy, Roddie! He’s under a lot of pressure already with this art exhibition.”  
Matthew was frightened, “W-What should I do? I can’t come up with what to make.”  
Roderich recalled Matthew’s pieces, “You’ve done very few involving people.”  
Gilbert chimed in, “Yep, so why not do something involving people, or love? Or even your lover? Or even lovema-”  
Roderich turned and snapped at Gilbert, “You know the rules! We cannot have any obscenity in this exhibit!”  
Matthew said, “Well, what about a person close to me?”  
Roderich nodded at the small blonde man in large glasses, “I can allow it. If it isn’t obscene.”  
Gilbert laughed, “Well now that that’s settled, have it done before the exhibition tomorrow evening Matthew! You owe ME a coffee now Roddie!” After some quick protest, the two left in a rush, leaving Matthew alone in the apartment once again.  
Matthew returned to the easel. What was he going to paint about Alfred? It had to be him of course. But he didn’t want people to KNOW that it was dedicated to his lover...after all because he was posing as his brother.  
Matthew glanced at the clock and left his easel to go change out of his work clothes and to get something ready for Alfred to eat when he came home from his long shift.

Like clockwork, Matthew heard the door unlatch at 7 that evening. Alfred tumbled inside the house, utterly exhausted.  
Matthew greeted him with a gentle smile, “Welcome home.”  
Alfred stripped off his sweaty suit jacket and gave his lover a peck on the cheek, “Thanks.”  
Matthew told him, “Shower, dinner will be ready after that.” As Alfred used the shower, Matthew finished cooking and sat back on his easel stool.  
Should he draw the sweaty coat his lover just peeled off? No, that would incite another meaning.  
What about Alfred as a model? No, he didn’t want Alfred to be the explicit model.  
Ugh...then what? What could he paint that represented Alfred but not explicitly?

Alfred came out of the shower, still exhausted, but less sore. He lit a cigar and blew heavily. Matthew came over to dry Alfred’s dripping hair, in which Alfred rewarded him with a smoky kiss. Matthew himself didn’t smoke, but never minded when Alfred did, so the studio often smelled heavily like cigar smoke.  
Matthew parted from Alfred, “Go eat Alfred. You’ve been working all day.”  
Alfred smirked and playfully said, “Mood killer.” He then sat at the table stool and ate the meal that Matthew had prepared for him.  
Matthew returned to his painter stool and watched Alfred wolf down the food. What could he draw about him? His eyes traveled and locked intensely at Alfred’s unclothed back, still dripping with shower water.  
Every time his lover leaned forward or took a breath, the muscles moved in an absolutely artistic way. Matthew’s artisan eyes hungrily took it all in.  
Alfred asked, “Will you wash the dishes Mattie, or do you want me to?”  
Matthew quickly snapped out of his trance and stuttered, “N-No, I’ll wash it. You just go lie down.”  
Alfred put his plate in the sink and went over to the bedroom, separated by a curtain, falling immediately face-down on the huge king sized bed that took over half of the "bedroom" area. He spread his arms and legs out to get comfortable, but he stayed awake.  
Matthew came in behind him and told him softly, “If you sleep while you’re still dripping wet, you’ll catch a cold.”  
Alfred grunted and said, “Nooooo…” It was then that Matthew ran his fingers down Alfred’s well toned back, running his fingers over every muscle and skin crease he could feel, getting a real sensation for his lover. It was so beautiful, so real...Alfred looked and felt beautiful even more with every touch to his skin.  
Alfred turned his neck and faced his lover with a smirk on his mouth as he whispered, “...you put me in the mood.”  
Matthew smirked back at his lover and asked him, “Should I relieve you then?”

Alfred groaned, “Just don’t be too rough Mattie...I got a shift at 6 tomorrow morning.”  
Matthew pulled down Alfred’s trousers, “I know...I’ll try to be gentle.” It was quite unusual for Matthew to be leading in bed, but with Alfred being as tired as he was, he decided to let his adorable boyfriend lead. Matthew was actually quite skilled in the bedroom, partially due to his french canadian genes.  
Alfred kept his face in the pillow as Matthew spread his partner's legs apart and undressed himself as well.  
Compared to Alfred’s tough physique, Matthew looked like a girl. Looking at Alfred’s back once more, Matthew placed one knee on the bed and began massaging Alfred’s lower back to let his muscles relax before having him arch his back slightly and spreading his legs in doggy-style position.  
Matthew asked gently, “Are you ready?” Alfred made a grunting noise to symbolize that he was. Noticing that his lover was all hot and ready, Matthew pushed himself inside the man he loved.  
Alfred let out a few sharp gasps and grunting noises, gripping the pillow more strongly as he grit his teeth. It was always painful for Alfred, unused to bottoming.  
Matthew asked immediately, like he always did, “Are you ok?”  
Alfred grunted back in reply, “Yeah...I always forget...just how hard you get...and how big you are.”  
Matthew giggled briefly and then asked Alfred softly, “Should I move now…?”  
Alfred struggled to prop his tired, sore body up onto all fours again. Once he did, he nodded at Matthew to let him know it was okay to move. Matthew gently began to thrust into his lover, creating a slow, even rhythm for Alfred's body to adjust to.  
Alfred let out pained groans, which turned quickly into pants of desire. Matthew knew that Alfred liked it slow, so he made sure Alfred was comfortable the whole time.  
During it all, Matthew's eyes wandered to Alfred's back. He watched the way all the muscles rose and fell with every thrust and pant and moan. Alfred was more beautiful than any painting or sculpture he had laid eyes on before. He memorized it all as he listened to Alfred’s gasps and moans get louder.  
Alfred panted out, “M-Matthew! I-I’m going to-!” Matthew thrust in once more as deeply as he could, knowing that’s was what got Alfred to come. Alfred’s back arched highly, he gripped the sheets furiously and he threw his head back as he screamed and came. His eyes were also wide and his mouth perfectly rounded, but he couldn’t see that while they were in doggy position. Matthew watched Alfred’s back muscles tightened before he relaxed. Immediately after, Matthew grunted, came too, and rode himself out.  
Alfred fell forward onto the sheets and fell asleep immediately. Matthew backed up and stood up, letting Alfred sleep by himself. Matthew threw a spare blanket over his naked lover before going into the shower himself.

Alfred awoke at 5am as the sun was making a beautiful red glow over the Chicago skyline. Getting up slowly and stretching, the American put on his glasses and got off the bed to redress.  
He noticed that his lover wasn’t in bed with him, “Mattie?” Lighting a cigar, he opened the curtain and saw Mattie sitting at his easel, his smock dirtied with paint and paint splattered all over the newspapers.  
Alfred chuckled, “Morning sunshine. It’s rare that you’re up before me.”  
Mattie looked up from the easel, smiling, unaware that he had black and white paint splotches on his forehead and cheeks, “Morning Alfred. I had an idea so I stayed up all night.”  
Alfred’s eyes widened, “You didn’t sleep after we made love?”  
Matthew shook his head, still smiling widely, “I was too excited!”  
Alfred smiled back and laughed, “You’re so adorable Mattie. What did you paint?” As Alfred came closer to inspect Matthew’s easel, Matthew jumped up and blocked it defensively, “You can’t see it yet! You can see it when you come to the exhibition tonight.”  
Alfred puffed out smoke and frowned, “Why CAN’T I see it?”  
Matthew was flustered, “B-Because...I’ve never painted something like this before...and...I want you to be surprised.”  
Alfred stared at Matthew for a minute and then chuckled, “You’re so cute when you demand something. Fine, fine. I won’t look right now.” He kissed Matthew’s forehead and asked him playfully, “Did you make breakfast?”  
Matthew nodded, “Yep, pancakes with fruit! Eat up before you go Alfred, you’ll be working long hours again.”

Gilbert entered the studio later that afternoon, along with Roderich again. Matthew made sure to keep the door open for them so he could continue working undisturbed.  
Gilbert got his attention, “Hey! Are you almost ready?”  
Roderich pushed up his glasses, “I expect you to be done quickly Mr. Jones.”  
Matthew wiped his forehead, smearing dark brown paint on his face, “I’m almost done!” Gilbert leaned forward and saw what Matthew was painting and he gasped, “Wow...is that..?”  
Matthew nodded, “It’s a tribute to my brother. I haven’t let him see it yet.”  
Roderich came behind the easel too, “Hmm...I can’t refuse to show it. There’s no erotica and no face. How much longer Mr. Jones?”  
Matthew swirled his paintbrush in the darker flesh tone color, “A few more details and we can take it to the hall. The rest of the painting is dried, just this last detail layer isn’t.”  
Matthew did a few final strokes to accentuate the shadows and then he blotted and blew to keep it in place, “Done!”  
Roderich looked it over and gave it a nod, meaning that it was appropriate to show. Matthew stood and carefully lifted his painting, and the three headed to the exhibition hall to put the painting up before the first visitors would arrive.

Matthew stood at the foot of his exhibition as the first people started coming inside the hall, quietly thanking them for coming to see his work.  
The hall opened at 6pm, and the last time visitors could enter was 9pm, with the entire hall being closed at 10pm. When 8:15pm hit, Matthew began to feel worried that Alfred wouldn’t make it into the hall before the doors closed. He began to greet his visitors half-heartedly, looking over them into the darkness of the Chicago street, wondering when Alfred would come, if even at all.  
Matthew began to worry himself, ‘What if he got lost coming here? What if he forgot the exhibition was today? What if he got injured and can’t come? Alfred, where are you…?’  
As if by sheer coincidence, Gilbert came up from behind and put his hand on Matthew’s shoulder, “Looking for your brother?”  
Matthew jumped slightly, “Y-Yes Mr.Beilschmidt…”  
Gilbert asked, “You gave him the right address, right?” Matthew nodded quickly, knowing that he had double checked before Alfred left that he had given him the correct art gallery address.  
Gilbert chuckled a little, “Then he’ll be here! You brother might be a messy, obnoxious, late slob, but he’ll be here.”  
Matthew gasped, “Mr. Beilschimdt! That’s mean!”  
Gilbert broke into laughter, “I’m joking! Ah, I can’t believe you thought I was seriously like that!” After calming down, Gilbert told him, “Go inside and stand by your newest work for him. I’ll stand watch for Alfred out here.”  
Matthew’s eyes lit up, “Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt!” The french-canadian artist rushed inside.  
As he left, Gilbert covered his face with his eyes, “...if only he was a girl...oh well, I still gotta greet people until 9pm.”

Matthew stood with his painting at the end of the hall. Numerous viewers came to him and complimented his amazing work. Roderich was pleased; if Matthew kept it up, he would have another show in no time. Many adult viewers were stunned with Matthew’s skill in his newest work.  
Matthew began to feel antsy and defeated as the clock hit 8:50pm. He felt crushed that he spend so much time waiting for Alfred and in the end, his lover wouldn’t be able to see what he made. But always, when he was at his saddest, like magic, Alfred would be there.  
Exactly at 8:55pm, he could see his dorky lover, his clothes a mess, running down the hall at him. Alfred had come, right at the end, but he had made it. Matthew wanted to pull Alfred into an embrace, but he knew that might make people doubt they were brothers.  
Alfred stopped right in front of him, and dropped his hands to his knees, panting, “W-Whew...I made it! What’d I miss?”  
Matthew smiled softly, “Almost my entire opening exhibition night.”  
Alfred looked up, “I’m not too late, am I?”  
Matthew patted his shoulder softly, “Nope, just in time to see the main attraction.” Matthew led Alfred down the hall, his older paintings on the walls in a very distinct order.  
Alfred smiled, “You put a lot of time into these, haven’t you?”  
Matthew smiled back, “Yep, I love being an artist.”  
Alfred looked around and asked, “Well, which one was the one you were hiding from me?”  
Matthew took his arm and started running, “I’ll show you!” They rushed down to the end of the hall, where the newest picture was. “Tada!”  
Alfred took in the new picture. It was a darker piece, with a lot of black and white, with an overtone of dark blue. There were also strands of gold on top. It took a little while before Alfred recognized the blonde strokes. It was a picture of Alfred’s neck and back, post-sex, his arms bend close to him, his hair at his nape wild and damp, the sheets were ruffled under him.  
“Mattie...you drew me?”  
Matthew blushed and nodded, “I-It was only fitting that the person who helped me become an artist would be here...so I drew the best side of you.” Matthew looked away, “I-I r-really hope you like-”  
Alfred picked Matthew up and spun him around, “It looks awesome, bro!!” Matthew was flustered but extremely happy as well. His artist career was taking off, and he had the best partner in the world to support him. Matthew smiled and hugged Alfred back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed my first CanAme/AmeCan/UsCan fic! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a kudo? Comment? Both? I appreciate them! <3


End file.
